


A Lost Bet and a Mid-Life Crisis

by Herskirtsarentthatshort



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, dialogue only, it's just really fluffy, week 4 prompt: at odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herskirtsarentthatshort/pseuds/Herskirtsarentthatshort
Summary: Oliver loses a bet and has to face the consequences.





	A Lost Bet and a Mid-Life Crisis

“Felicity.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

_“Felicity.”_

_“Oliver.”_

_“Fe-li-ci-ty.”_

_“Ol-i-ver.”_

“Stop mimicking me.”

 

“You didn’t have a problem with me saying your name last night. Multiple times.”

 

“…”

 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“I’m wearing a blindfold. Which is itching like hell, by the way.”

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you for the delightful reminder. Should we go through again why we are here, in the bunker with you blindfolded, but unfortunately with no rope around?”

 

“Felicity.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Not this again.”

 

“Hush you.”

 

“Did you just swat my hand away?”

 

“I did. Now, let’s remind everyone what the bet was –“

 

“There is no one else here but us, Felicity.”

 

“OK. One? Don’t interrupt. Two? I’m sorry that I am going to be the only one to witness this momentous occasion. But I may be sneaky and leave the surveillance tapes around for the others to find.”

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I might.”

 

“I don’t think Curtis needs any more reason to ship us…why are you laughing like that?”

 

“Did you just say Curtis _ships_ us?”

 

“What? All the cool kids say it, don’t they?”

 

“ _Oliver._ ”

 

“ _Felicity._ ”

 

“I’m just trying to figure out when you’ve been around cool kids to hear that? Like, do you hang out in your Arrow gear and be like, ‘yo, wassup?’ Because if you do, I want video evidence of that, pronto. No! Leave your blindfold on.”

 

“I want you to know how ridiculous you sound right now.”

 

“Nowhere near as ridiculous as you believing you’re a cool kid. Have you ever been a cool kid? I don’t count your serial killer smile stage.”

 

“Stop calling it that. You even have Thea saying that now.”

 

“Well, can you blame us? What were you thinking?”

 

“The girls dug it.”

 

“OK. One? _‘Dug it’?_ Two? What they ‘dug’ was your money and perhaps…”

 

“Hey! Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“I can’t even pretend to be sorry. We’re alone, you’re blindfolded, sitting in my chair with nowhere to go. Plus, those jeans are doing it for me.”

 

“Can we just get this over with? I have to be in the office early tomorrow.”

 

“Reading you loud and clear, Mr Queen. Having your nails painted is more important to you than having some mind blowing –“

 

“ _Felicity!”_

“- sex, blindfolded, in my chair.”

 

“…”

  

“Give me your hand. Don’t worry, it won’t be going anywhere near this.”

 

“Felicity.”

 

“Hashtag sorry not sorry. But now, for real. There are five bottles here. Choose your colour.”

 

“This one will do.”

 

“Excellent choice, Mr Queen.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret it?”

 

“You can take off your blindfold now.”

 

“…”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Turquoise?_ ”

 

“You chose it, Oliver.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“They’re all the same colour!”

 

“We’ll be matching.”

 

“That wasn’t part of the bet.”

 

“The bet was, Oliver, that if I could successfully cook you an omelette then I could paint your nails. _You_ decided on that condition. Probably smugly thinking that I _wouldn’t_ successfully cook you an omelette, so serves you right. Polish colours weren’t specified.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“That must have been hard for you. Conceding that point.”

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

“Oliver, not only did I finally cook an omelette, but I get to paint your finger nails a neon turquoise that will raise so many questions at your press conference tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

 

***

_The next day_

 

“The Mayor will take questions now.”

 

“Mr Mayor, why did you paint your nails?”

 

“Who painted your nails, Mr Mayor?”

 

“Did you choose the colour?”

 

“Did you lose a bet?”

 

“Does your girlfriend approve of your new look?”

 

“Can we expect different colours in the future?”

 

“I should have been specific; the Mayor will take questions about the new housing project.”

 

“Mr Mayor! Are you having a mid-life crisis!?”

 

End.

 

  


End file.
